Pocket God World
, above that is Sand Island, to the left of this island is The Underwater Area. From top to bottom in the right of the map is Ape Mountain, Graveyard Island, and Rock Island]]Note: This article does not concern features introduced in Pocket God Facebook or Pocket God: Journey To Uranus as they are not considered part of the original game The Pocket God World is the world where Tribe Ookga Chaka of Pygmies live and are controlled by an all-powerful being, i.e. you. It is made up of three islands: Sand Island, Ice Island, and the island containing Rock Island, Graveyard Island, and Ape Mountain. Surrounding these islands is the Pocket God Ocean with a Volcano and The Underwater Area. Each island has is own wildlife and special features, but there is a set of features that are present in every area. Locations Sand Island Main Article: Sand Island The first place of Pocket God, Sand Island is made primarily up of the Palm Tree with a Coconut, the Sand Island Statue, and the Volcano in the background. Its interactions that can be togged off and on are the Meteor, Fishing, and the Ant Hill (thus the Fire Ant). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and [[Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game can be accessed here. Rock Island Main Article: Rock Island The second place to be introduced to Pocket God, Rock Island has the Outhouse and the Rock Island Tree. The interactions are Fishing, the Outhouse, Wood, the T-Rex Egg, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the Spear. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game can be accessed here. The Underwater Area Main Article: The Underwater Area The third place in Pocket God is located within the Pocket God Ocean. It has floating seaweed and the Underwater Octopus Statue. The interactions are the Anchor (Bait Master (Mini-Game)), the Laser Shark (Shark Blast (Mini-Game)), and the Plug (Pain Drain (Mini-Game). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game can be toggled on, but none of them affect The Underwater Area as they only affect anything on land. Graveyard Island Main Article: Graveyard Island Graveyard Island is the spooky, haunted area of the Pocket God realm. There is the Spider Web Tree and the Zombie Grave as the island's features. The interactions are the Zombie Grave (i.e. Zombie Pygmys), Ghost Pygmys, Spider Web and Barking Spider, and the Spear. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game can be accessed here. Ice Island Main Article: Ice Island Ice Island is frosted and covered with snow. Its main features are the Pine Tree and the Igloo. Its interactions are Fishing, the Iceberg (i.e. the Ice Monster), the Igloo, the Ice Hole, and the Ice Squid. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and [[Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game can be accessed here. Ape Mountain Main Article: Ape Mountain Ape Mountain is a large mountain peak in the middle of a forest. Its only non-togglable feature is the two Torches that adorn the island. Its togglable features are the Ape Altar, the Giant Ape, the Banana Tree, Monkeys, and Konkey Dong (Mini-Game). As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game Island of Misfit Crossovers Main Article: Island of Misfit Crossovers This island does not appear on the map until the player has gone to it through the Pygmies dreams, known as the Dream Bubble. It is colorful and grassy and has plants and flowers adorning the banks. Its most notable features are the Pink Gumdrop Tree, the Pier, and the Snake. The only togglable interaction of the island is Moron Pests (Mini-Game) which takes place in the Snake's stomach and is triggered when the Snake eats a Pygmy. As with all the islands, the Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Cracks, and The Runs Game Physical Characteristics Climate The climate of the Pocket God World is very diverse, ranging from cold, icy winters on Ice Island to the warm, sandy beaches of Sand Island. Also, the Pocket God World has thunder storms with lots of lightning, and natural disasters such as hurricanes and tsunami. Geography The geography of the Pocket God World is very interesting. It is a small archipelago of islands, which some believe is on the opposite side of the Earth to super-continent Pangea. It is made up of 3 islands: Sand Island and Ice Island are there own landmasses, but Rock Island, Graveyard Island and Ape Mountain make up one peninsula. It is unclear what the mainland that the Rock/Graveyard/Ape Peninsula protrudes from is. There is also a volcano and an Iceberg floating near Sand Island and Ice Island, respectively, and floating beneath all the landmasses is The Underwater Area. Wildlife Animal Life Each island has certain animals in it that fall into two categories - Island Specific and Global. Island specific animals, for example, are the Fire Ants to Sand Island,the Tyrannosaurus Rex to Rock Island, the Barking Spider to Graveyard Island and the Monkey to Ape Mountain. Global animals live almost everywhere, such as the Shark, fish, and Dodo Bird. Every island except Graveyard Island and Ape Mountain has a fishing rod to catch fish with and the dodo bird and the shark can be toggled on and off. Also, the waters of Pocket God are infested with piranhas and the skies harbor dodo birds, Doodlers, and Vampire Bats. The is also a Giant Ape that lives somewhere near Ape Mountain and can be summoned by a sacrifice. Plant Life Each island has a tree on it, and 5 out of 6 of the areas do; The Underwater Area lacks a tree, but does have waving seaweed. Tribes There is only one tribe known to inhabit the Pocket God World called Tribe Ooga Chaka. The members of this tribe are named Ooga, Booga, Nooby, Dooby, Klik, and Klak. There may be other tribes living in the Pocket God World, but they do not live on any of the islands the Pygmies have discovered so far. Time Period The time period the Pocket God World is set in is said to be in the time of Pangea. Additionally, dinosaurs and dodo birds are two types of wildlife that inhabit it, which also sets in prehistoric times. However, there also objects that seem to contradict this, such as the outhouse, because a flushing toilet can be heard, the shark with lasers has a laser strapped to it's head, there is a jetpack for the ooga jump mini-game and in the 'Pocket God Update Song', the Pygmies have electric guitars. It is also interesting to note that there is a sunken ship in the background of The Underwater Area. In the story "Welcome to Pocket God" , it is mentioned that the Pygmies live in the 'prehistoric past'. Also, the Pygmies are advanced enough to have a unit of measurement which they call "Oogles". Trivia *Until Ep 29: The Pyg Chill, to get to other islands you had to use a drop down menu. Now there is a map. *The image above is out of date, as it does not feature the plug in the Underwater Area from Ep 31: What's The Story, Morning Gory?, Ape Mountain from Ep 33: A Pygmy A Day Keeps The Ape Away, or The Island of Misfit Crossovers. *The time period of the game is scientifically incorrect. It says that the game takes place when Pangea formed, but the days of Pangea are millions of years before the first humans evolved. This is common in popular culture, such as in Banjo Kazooie, there are cavemen in Terrydactyland (an area with dinosaurs). * Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pygmy Worlds Category:Pocket God